


Entente pas toujours des plus cordiales

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Blaise Zabini lui tendait la main, un signe de paix en somme. Mais devait-il le croire quand il disait vouloir la neutralité?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Entente pas toujours des plus cordiales

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Lassa nous a demandé une fiction sur le couple Harry x Blaise, qui les voit s'aimer et se retrouver en cachette lors de la sixième et septième année. Haru Carnage, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande. Et si nous publions la dite commande un lundi, hors de nos jours habituels, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une commande anniversaire. Alors, de toute l'équipe du comptoir : bon anniversaire Lassa !
> 
> Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient
> 
> Note de l'auteur : ceci est un premier chapitre, je me suis centré sur celui-ci sur Blaise.

Quand ça avait commencé ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Mais sa décision arriva un soir alors que Draco déblatérait sur le trio de rouge et or. Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'au fond, son meilleur ami cherchait un trop le fameux trio. Et l'arrêter, c'était quelque chose de pas facile. On parlait d'un jeune homme qui tenait la plupart des Serpentards dans sa main. Comme des marionnettes. Maison de ruse, pas totalement, un peu quand même. Mais certains manquent de subtilité. Il était sûr et certain que Crabbe et Goyle était des Poufsouffles ratés. Mais soit. Il n'était pas là pour débattre de la répartion. Mais plutôt calmer un peu le jeu entre les deux maisons rivales. Et il n'était pas aidé. Harry était un peu susceptible, comme beaucoup de sa maison, diront les autres verts et argent. Il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Les sentiments étaient difficiles à cacher à la plupart des gens. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« On est vraiment obligé de haïr les autres comme ça ?  
\- Je pense que beaucoup se posent la question, mais ce rejet des gens de notre maison nous rend souvent aigris. »

Lui, c'est Théodore Nott. Lui par contre, il a des tendances très Serdaigle. Souvent plongé dans un livre. Si la plupart sont sorciers. Comme la bibliothèque prône l'ouverture culturelle, il y avait quelques livres moldus. Pour le plus grand plaisir du vieux barbu qui nous servait de directeur. Blaise Zabini, car oui, c'était lui. Bref, ce garçon pensait que son favoritisme à peine n'avait en rien arranger la paix qu'il semblait vouloir à tout prix. Il était le genre d'homme à dire : « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. » Et bien entendu : « Je suis le plus puissant, et vous me devez la paix... ». Ce genre de discours à peine voilé pour asseoir une soif de pouvoir. Une soif de pouvoir qu'on attribuait à sa maison d'ordinaire. Paradoxal pour un ancien rouge et or…

Il devait retrouver le rouge et or aux yeux verts. Il devait expliquer pourquoi il avait suivi Draco. Pourquoi les vert et argent étaient si proche de basculer dans ce monde l'ombre. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait changer le monde sur la vision de leur maison, c'était ce garçon. Alors, il avait essayé de l'approcher. Inutile, son chien de garde à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que le feu du dortoir, était intervenu. Les repoussant. Leur mettant l'étiquette de serviteur du grand seigneur sombre. Ce lord auto-proclamé. Voldemort.

« Tu réfléchis encore à t'approcher des Gryffondors. Ils nous détestent, tu le sais bien.  
\- Je sais, mais je veux croire à cette entente. Si ça fonctionne dans le monde adulte, pourquoi pas ici ?  
\- Parce que certains ne viennent pas de Poudlard au ministère. Et que c'est lui et le chemin de traverse qui engage le plus après nos études.  
\- Je sais tout ça. Mais laisse-moi encore essayer. »

Théodore haussa les épaules avant de laisser Blaise sortir de la salle commune des verts et argents. Dans les cachots, ils étaient les plus proches avec les pouffsouffles de la grande salle. Donc ça donnait une excuse de plus à Draco de squatter la salle de bain commune. Bien qu'il avait la sienne à présent. Monsieur le Préfet. Il préférait empiéter sur le temps de lavage matinal de pleins de verts et argents. Heureusement, ils étaient assez malins pour utiliser la salle d'eau quand cette dernière était libre pendant un moment où il était en cours. Ou quand il faisait la sieste. Oui, monsieur faisait la sieste. Difficile à savoir en dehors du dortoir. Quand il n'était pas en vadrouille pour le seigneur noir. Même un aveugle aurait remarqué son manège. Ce n'était pas avec lui et ce malade mental que le monde des verts et argents pourraient retrouver la lumière. Ils étaient la maison de Merlin. Merlin. Pas n'importe qui. Tous les sorciers, même les plus jeunes jurait que par lui. Ce grand sorcier. Pas Dumbledore. Merlin. Un serpentard. La preuve que des gens bien sortait de cette maison. Une de plus. Ça serait un argument pour lui parler. Il s'installa à la table de ses ennemis, vide pour le moment. Ils étaient rares les rouge et or à la première heure. Il se servit du café préparé pour les rares personnes qui en buvaient par les elfes. Il faisait partie de cette partie de ces personnes en buvant. Sûrement à cause des racines latines de sa mère. Dont il avait hérité soin nom de famille. Son père étant vite mort sous le tempérament sanguin de sa génitrice. Mais jamais elle n'était soupçonnée par autres que les rumeurs. Ses importants dons au ministère devaient aider. Fichu monde capitaliste. Mais bon, que pouvait-il faire ? Il agissait déjà pour enlever cette étiquette qu'on lui avait mis d'office. Il n'était pas un de ces chiens aux ordres de mégalomanes. Peut-être que subir les caprices d'enfants gâtés de Draco l'avait vacciné de tout ça. Va savoir. Le premier rouge et or qui s'approchait, c'était le seul sang-pur de son année avec lequel Draco avait dui mal réellement. Ronald Weasley. Il le fusillait du regard.

« Tu vas quitter cette table, le mangemort ?  
\- Tu as vraiment des préjugés parce que je porte cette cravate... »

Disait-il en soulevant la dite cravate verte et argent. Son regard ambré se figeant dans celui de la maison rivale qui serrait les poings. Dire qu'il était connu pour être le meilleur aux échecs. Il était facile de lire dans son jeu actuellement. Il souleva un sourcil quand ce dernier s'installa, bien loin de lui et se goinfra. C'était avec ce genre d'action que ceux de sa maison s'amusait à ridiculiser le dernier garçon de la famille Weasley. Il roula des yeux. Provoquer ne servirait à rien. Les rouges et or n'étant pas habitué à cette intrusion l'ont regardé, par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'une Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds s'installe presque sur ses genoux. Elle avait fini par s'installer joyeusement à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas de son année. Plutôt d'une année inférieure. Il semblait qu'elle se nommait Lovegood. Et qu'elle avait la réputation d'être un peu folle. C'est elle qui a permis qu'il soit moins un alien dans cette masse rouge et or. Il la remercierait plus tard. En attendant, il pouvait voir arriver le Gryffondor qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment serpent cornu. Je te conseille d'attendre un peu. Le temps que la tornade du boutefeu ai fini son repas. »

Il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais il laissait ce temps nécessaire pour manger à ce garçon. Avec des yeux aussi verts que sa cravate. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était assez plaisant à regarder. Mais le monde étant ce qu'il était. Il savait que ce n'était pas toujours bien vu. Par les gens dépourvus de magie. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça le mot moldu. C'était comme s'ils étaient des moins que rien. Et pour le peu de ce qu'il en avait vu du monde sans magie, certains d'entre eux étaient bien plus féroces que le type sans nez au teint fantomatique. Ne pas mettre la charrue avant les hypogryffes. Attendre le bon moment pour aborder le garçon au regard émeraude. Il respirait doucement, mangeant que peu, trop nerveux pour faire un bon repas digne de ce nom. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Sur le temps de midi. Il savait que le sang-mêlé, car ce n'était un secret pour personne que sa mère était une sorcière comme Granger. Une née de parents sans-magie. Rien que le fait que les sans-magie pouvait engendrer des sorciers, ça restait mystérieux. Et lui, il voyait ça une manière de renouveler le sang des gens pourvus de magie. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de pensée à Draco ou aux autre vert et argent. Parce que le monde sorcier était un peu coincé sur des idées anciennes. Sa mère, étant italienne, était toujours à la pointe de la mode et qu'importe le monde. Elle trouvait les anglais un peu coincé. Mais elle aimait ce pays. Sans ça, elle serait partie depuis longtemps dans ces terres natales, et lui, il aurait été sûrement à Beauxbâtons. La délégation des français, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, avait mis en avant son côté féminin, laissant les garçons de cet établissement dans l'oubli presque total. Pourtant, ils étaient là. Français, Belges, Italiens, suisses et bien d'autres nationalités de sorciers proche de la France. Il en avait rencontré un, et parler italien à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère l'avait beaucoup amusé. Il était toujours contact avec lui. Il nomme Sergio Carassone, un jeune homme qui était entré au ministère italien de la justice. Il enquêtait sur l'impact international de face de serpent. Et les dernières nouvelles étaient vraiment inquiétantes. Oui, il devait agir. Pour L'Angleterre, mais pour toute l'Europe.

Au premier mouvement du rouge et or pour partir, il se leva. Bien sûr, son mouvement était suivi par une bonne dizaine de regards plus ou moins haineux. La seule qui lui souriait, c'était Luna. Autant dire que l'ambiance était électrique, voire même pas très agréable. Cette maison n'avait pas besoin de leçon pour les regards tueurs, il en avait de parfaits exemples. Il roula des yeux. Franchement, il n'allait rien faire de mal au sauveur du monde sorcier. Qui plus est, il n'était pas sûr qu'une personne seule puisse supporter la pression sur les épaules. Il n'y avait personne pour l'en soulager. Pas même ses amis. Vive la solidarité chez les rouge et or. Ça promettait vraiment de bonnes choses ou non. Défaire une habitude. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Du tout. Il devait vraiment essayer de faire en sorte d'aider, mais surtout de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le soulager un peu de ce poids. Afin que le reste de l'Europe profite d'un retour de la paix. Il devait calculer son coup sur le long terme. C'était mieux pour lui comme pour le monde, comme pour lui. Sans ça, il aurait bien du mal à se regarder dans un miroir. Certains en auraient profité. Pas lui. Dominer pour dominer, ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Il laissait ce loisir-là à sa mère. Il suivait de loin le garçon. Et bien sûr, ce dernier l'avait remarqué… Sa réaction était digne des clichés qu'on attribuait aux Gryffondors.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

C'était dit de façon si agressive, qu'il avait levé les mains en signe de paix.

« La paix, juste la paix. Je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Excuse-moi si j'ai du m à le croire…

\- Je ne le prends pas mal. Les préjugés sur ma maison ont la dent dure. Sans compter que beaucoup de mages sortant de ma maison sont mauvais aux chevaliers servants que vous êtes les Gryffondors. Mais dans toute maison, il y a des bons comme des mauvais sorciers...

\- Je ne suis pas un héros.

\- Tu en as le complexe, mais là n'est pas ma raison de ma venue. Je voulais savoir si je pourrai t'aider. T'aider à comprendre les sorciers de ce monde.

\- Ce monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas que le cours d'histoire barbant du professeur Bins, je te l'assure. Ce n'est pas non plus ce que prône la famille de Malfoy. Un quand même. Mais pas que. J'aimerais te monter un peu plus de ce monde.

\- En quoi ça pourrait m'aider ? Et tu sais ce que Malfoy fait ?

\- Il s'est isolé de tous, seul Crabbe et Goyle sont au courant. Moi, je suis neutre.

\- Neutre ? C'est possible ?

\- Tous les camps ont des forces et des faiblesses. Le camp du bien n'est pas tout blanc et le camp du mal n'est pas tout noir. Comme ma peau n'est pas noire, mais chocolat au lait.

\- Tu voudrais me convaincre de voir le monde autrement juste comme ça ? Sans demander quelque chose en retour? Excuse-moi, si je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu es plus malin de ce qu'on l'on pense. J'ai bien vu à quel point, tu étais seul l'année dernière. Et ce n'est guerre mieux cette année. Je te propose d'ouvrir un peu plus ton cercle de connaissances.

\- Et tu y gagnes ?

\- Un allié. Je veux juste devenir ton allié, mais me force pas à être dans un camp... »

Harry réfléchit un peu.

« D'accord, mais sache que je ne pourrais pas être toujours disponible.

\- je le sais, donc à la prochaine…

\- Oui. »

Et il était parti...


End file.
